Abby's Blind Date
by NCISfan1509
Summary: Abby goes on a blind date in spite of someone's gut feelings that something wasn't right. The characters are not mine. Warning future chapters may contain spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Tony**_

I walked into Abby's lab, hoping to catch her before she left for the day.

"Hey Abbs, want to come over for dinner? Ziva and McGee are coming over. We were going to cook dinner and have a movie night." I asked, leaning against the cold metal table right inside the door.

"Um...no...thats ok. Thanks though. I already have plans." Abby said with a big grin on her face. She continued to bounce around cleaning up her lab and shutting down her machines for the day.

I smiled, "Ok, well have fun." I said, as I started to walk out of the lab, turning back I had a another thought. I just had this feeling that something wasn't quite right. I just needed to warn her to be careful. "Hey Abbs..."

"Yea?"

"Be safe, ok?"

"Yes, Tony, I will be safe. Its just a blind date!" Abby said rolling her eyes. "You're acting like an over protective big brother! I will be fine, ok? I will text you and let you know when I get home. Will that make you feel better?"

I just nodded and went back up to the squad room but I couldn't seem to shake the uneasy feeling that was growing in my stomach. I wasn't sure that Abby going on a blind date was the smartest idea. She was so trusting. I just didn't want anyone to take advantage of her. Did she even know the guy?

_**Gibbs**_

I knew something was up with Dinozzo as soon as he sat back down at his desk. He has been back up here all of five minutes and hasn't stopped squirming and he also hadn't gotten any work done. After he knocked his stapler off his desk for the third time in five minutes, I'd had enough.

"Dinozzo!" I said, getting his attention along with everyone else in the squad room. "With me." I said, as I headed towards the elevator. "Now!" I added when I realized that he hadn't moved.

Tony slid into the elevator as the doors were starting to close. I pressed the down button and then flipped the switch to bring the elevator to a stop.

"Boss? I didn't screw up, did I?" Tony asked confused.

"No, Dinozzo. Unless you want to confess to something I don't already know about." I took pity on him after a few seconds and added, "I'm kidding, Dinozzo. I just want to know what has you all distracted. You went down to Abby's lab and came back like something is wrong. Is everything ok?"

"Yea boss, I'm sure it's nothing." Dinozzo said, looking even less convincing than he sounded. I could tell he didn't believe that for a second.

"Dinozzo! What did Abby say?"

"I invited her over for movie night with Ziva, McGee, and I at my place tonight and she turned me down because she is going on a blind date. It just doesn't feel right, Boss. How can she just go out with a guy she hasn't met. Abby is trusting and she won't know if its a bad situation until its too late! Boss, I don't want to intrude, I mean its her life, but I don't think this is a smart idea. I mean what if this is Mawher all over again? Does she know someone who is vouching for this blind date guy or did she just meet a random guy online? Boss, what are we going to do?"

"We?" I said, giving Dinozzo a hard time. Very rarely does he get this worked up over the girls in our little family of a team. Not to mention over something that hadn't even happened yet. I almost laughed at the shocked look that crossed his face.

"You mean you're not concerned?" He practically yelled.

"Of course I am, Dinozzo. I was just giving you a hard time. Why don't you and Ziva double date with them? That way you two can take care of anything that might happen."

"So you're not going to tell her that she can't go?"

"Dinozzo, as much as I would like to do that. Abby is an adult and if I forbid her from going she will just sneak out and go anyway. Then I will have to spank her for disobeying me. And whether you believe it or not, Tony, I hate it when I have to punish any of you. So no, I can't just tell her she can't go."

"Ok Boss, I get it. Let me ask Ziva if she is game for a date to keep an eye on her."

"Make sure you clue in McGee so he knows what's going on. You never know when you might need his help."

"Alright, Boss." Tony said, as he flipped his cell phone open at the same time I set the elevator back in motion.

The doors opened to the bullpen and Tony was already halfway to his desk before I had stepped out of the elevator. I thought better of it and stepped back inside and hit the button for Abby's lab. I saw her shutting down the last of her machines as I walked in the door.

"Hey, Abbs." I said.

"Hey, Gibbs, what brings you down here?" She asked, clearly worried that there was a new case to foil her plans for the evening.

"I hear you have plans tonight." I said, trying to decide which route to take with this discussion.

Abby was furious. "I cannot believe him! Uhh, he is so annoying sometimes! I can't believe he went and tattled on me! Gibbs, please, it's just a date."

"Ok. So how do you know this guy? Have you hung out with him before?"

Abby started squirming under Gibbs' insightful stare. "We'll...not exactly...it's more of a blind date." Abby said, dropping her eyes to the floor. I knew at once that she knew exactly what I would have thought about this idea. She had clearly hoped that I wouldn't find out.

"So which of your friends is vouching for the character of the guy you are planning on spending the evening with?"

"We'll...umm...Gibbs! Please! I can take care of myself! It's just one date, what could go wrong? It's not like I gave him my address, we are meeting at the restaurant."

"I, of all people, Abigail, should not have to tell you what could go wrong."

Abby realizing the flaw in her argument, looked down and said, "So what...are you going to tell me I can't go?"

"Nope." I said.

Her eyes shot up to see if I was playing her along. "I want you to let Ziva and Tony double date with you. That way you have backup if something goes south."

"Gibbs! Please, I'm not a kid. It's just one date!"

"Abby." I said, raising my voice slightly for the first time.

"Fine! But they better be nice. I don't want Tony to go all macho big brother and run this guy off if he isn't a bad guy." Abby stomped her foot and crossed her arms across her chest. She was looking very much like the sullen teenager she was arguing that she was not.

"Abigail. You don't actually think Tony is doing this to be mean, do you? He really is worried about you Abbs. We just don't want anything to happen to you. We love you, Abby." I said as I pulled her into a hug. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you, Abbs." I added quietly, as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Fine." Abby resigned. "I'm going to find Ziva." She said as she stormed out of the lab.

**_Abby_**

I was furious with Tony as I took the stairs up to the bullpen. I can't believe he tattled on me. I would get him back, just wait. I walked over to his desk where him and Ziva were whispering.

"Hi, Abby." Ziva said, as she looked up to see me standing with my arms crossed.

"So I hear you two are crashing my date tonight." I said, not as nicely as I could have.

"Abby, please don't be mad, I'm just looking out for you." Tony said quietly.

Oh, I hate it when he does that. He knows I can't stay mad at him for long. "Uh! Fine. Ok, so just meet me at my house at 7." I said, before stomping away.

I made it to the elevator before I realized that McGee had followed me. "What do you want, Tim?" I asked, as I turned to face him once the elevator doors had closed.

"I just want you to know that we care about you, Abby. Tony was not trying to be mean. He just, well none if us want to see you get hurt."

I sighed. I knew he was right. "So what are you going to do, since movie night is a bust now?"

"Oh don't worry I will find something to do. Have a good time, Abby." He said, as the elevator doors slid open and he walked past me to head to his car.

I walked to my car, trying to sort out all that had happened in the past hour. Sometimes having all these people who cared about me wasn't so much fun when they were meddling in my business. I didn't want Tony and Ziva babysitting me all night! "Well I would show them." I said to myself. I looked at my watch, at least I still had plenty of time. It was only ten to six. I still had time to get ready and be long gone before Tony and Ziva were supposed to be at my house.

**_Tony_**

I pulled up in front of Ziva's apartment and called to tell her I was here. She slipped into the car and I had to force my eyes to turn away from her stunning body and back to the road. We pulled into Abby's driveway and I glanced at the clock on the dash. 6:49. I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. I realized why when I knocked on the door and there was no answer. I tried to peek in the window and realized all the lights were off.

"I'm going to kill her!" I muttered, as I motioned for Ziva. "Come on, Ziva. She isn't here."

"What? Where is she, Tony?"

"Well, if I knew that I wouldn't be so upset, now would I?"

I got back in the car and called McGee. "Hey, trace her cell, McGeek, she isn't at home. Call me when you have her location." I snapped my phone shut as Ziva climbed in the car and shut the passenger door.

I flipped it open and hit speed dial for Gibbs. "Boss, she's gone. Her apartment is dark. I called McGee to trace her cell...beep...hold on, Boss, that's McGee." I switched over as Gibbs hung up.

"What do you got, Probie?"

"Her cell is off, Tony. I can't trace it."

"Wait, Abby said on a case a while back she could still trace a cell that was off as long as the battery hadn't been taken out."

"Yea, Tony, I know. Her phone can't be traced. They had to of taken the battery out. Call Gibbs."

"Yea, I'm on it." I ended the call and hit the speed dial for Gibbs once again.

"Gibbs"

"Boss, the battery has been taken out of her phone. It's turned off and McGee can't trace it."

"I will be right there. You and Ziva go in and see if you can find anything."

Tony was thankful Gibbs had made them all exchange keys in case of an emergency. He opened the door and ushered Ziva inside. Abby had to have written or made a note of details for tonight's plans somewhere.

"Tony, over here!" Ziva called as she logged onto Abby's computer.

"Wow, Ziva. How did you figure out her password?" I asked, hoping she couldn't tell how impressed I actually was. I figured Abby's password would have been impossible to guess.

"It was not hard when you know what is important to someone." Ziva responded, pulling up Abby's calendar and pointing to an address written in today's date. "Look here, Tony, isn't this that new steakhouse downtown?"

"Yea, but that doesn't seem like a place Abby would enjoy going to." I said, as I flipped open my phone to call Gibbs.

"Gibbs" he said, as he answered on the first ring.

"Boss, she had an address for that new steakhouse that just opened downtown. It was written on today's date."

"I'm on it. Dinozzo, you and Ziva meet me there."

**_Gibbs_**

I was praying that Abby was sitting at that table. She knew better than to intentionally be unreachable. I would rather deal with her childish actions of the past few hours than accept the idea that she might be in real trouble. I walked in and showed a picture of Abby to the hostess. She pointed out a table on the other side of the dining room where Abby was too enthralled in conversation with a man to notice me.

The father in me sighed a huge sigh of relief at Abby's safety and then a wave of anger took over. She was in big trouble. She might have thought she could play one over on us but she was sorely mistaken. Well, at least her bottom would be. I had to figure out how to play this one out. I walked outside after asking the hostess to not mention anything to Abby. Tony was pulling in to the parking lot as I walked over to my truck.

"Hey Boss, Abby ok?"

"Yes, she was just acting like a sullen teenager, apparently. I want you two to go in and join them. Don't let Abby mess up your excellent acting skills. Tell them you got the address mixed up and you are sorry you're late. Just play it out. After dinner you two bring her home to my house. Miss Abby and I need to have a discussion about honesty."

"Gibbs...?" Ziva asked, as I was getting in my truck.

"Yes, Ziva?" I asked, wondering exactly which part of my instructions were not clear.

She looked at me for a few seconds, shook her head and turned to walk with Dinozzo into the restaurant.

"That's what I thought." I mumbled to myself, getting into my truck to head home and await the arrivial of my youngest surrogate daughter.

**_Abby_**

I was confident that I hadn't left a trace of evidence for them to find me. I had remembered to take the battery out of my phone before I got to the restaurant. I just hoped that Tony would not involve Gibbs. If Tony found me I could talk my way out of that. But papa Gibbs? Hmm that was another story all together. I didn't want to think about what would happen if Gibbs found out. I pushed that thought out of my head as a waitress walked up to the table.

"The other two members of your party have arrived. Would you like me to reset this table for four or would you like to be moved to a larger table?"

My jaw dropped as I looked up and standing right behind the server was Tony and Ziva.

"Hi sis, I am so sorry that we are late." Tony said dropping a kiss on my cheek. Then turning to the waitress, he said, "oh this table is perfectly fine, just bring us two more place settings if you would be so kind. Ziva, darling, allow me." He said, as he pulled out Ziva's chair and waited for her to sit down. Then sitting down himself, he turned to me and said, "Abby, it was so kind of you to invite us to double date with you tonight. Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Anthony Dinozzo." He said extending his hand to my date.

"Ricky." He said, as he eyed Tony suspiciously. "Ricky Stevens."

"Nice to meet you, Ricky. This is Ziva. So Abbs, what's on the agenda for our double date tonight?"

"Just dinner, Tony. Would you excuse me for a minute I need to go to ladies room. Ziva?" I said, standing up.

"Of course. Gentlemen." Ziva said, as she stood up and followed me to the bathroom.

"What in the world are you two doing here?" I said, through clenched teeth once we were in the privacy of the ladies restroom.

"Didn't you hear? We are on a double date." Ziva said with a smile.

"You are enjoying this." I said, crossing my arms.

"Maybe. And you should too. Once Gibbs gets ahold of you tonight, you most certainly will not be enjoying anything."

I groaned. "He knows?"

"Yes, Abbs, he knows. You wrote the address to the steakhouse in your calendar. After dinner, Tony and I are taking you home to papa Gibbs." Ziva said, using my nickname for our surrogate father.

"Ohh, I am so dead."

"That was stupid, Abbs. Why did you do it? Did you think Tony would just go home when we got to your house and you were gone? Come on, Abby. Give us a little more credit than that."

"Yea, I guess I didn't think it through really. I just hope Gibbs didn't try to trace my cell."

The look on Ziva's face gave me my answer before she said, "Really, Abby? That's the first thing we did."

I sighed as I walked out the door and headed back to the table. I was sitting down before I realized that Ziva hadn't followed me. Hmm, she probably just had to freshen up. I turned my attention back to the two men. If I was going to be in trouble I might as well enjoy dinner.

**_Ziva_**

As soon as the door closed behind Abby, I called McGee, "Ricky Stevens." I said, as soon as he picked up.

"I'm on it, I will text you both if I find anything. Have fun." He said, as I hung up the phone.

I got back to the table as the food was arriving. I was pleasantly surprised that I enjoyed what Tony had ordered for me.

Dinner was going fine until I felt my phone vibrating. I slipped it out onto my lap and quickly read the text from McGee. It read "Is this the man?" There on the screen of my cell phone was a picture of the man Abby was flirting with.

I responded "YES" and not 30 seconds later I had an answer for my questions. Apparently Ricky Stevens was his alias. He was wanted for the murders of several scientists across the country. His real name was Ramon St Paul. McGee said he had already called Gibbs. I looked at Tony as he was finishing up reading the text. I silently hoped that he had a plan.

"Abby! I am so sorry to interrupt our dinner but I just missed a call from Grammy. I know we are having a blast on our fun double date but you know she only has days left and I really think you should just take a few minutes to step outside and call her with me. Please, sis, I really think we should talk to her. Abbs, please?" Tony asked, as he put on his best puppy dog face.

I didn't think Abby was going to go along with him. But she must have thought better about making a scene because she turned to Ricky or Ramon, whoever he was, and said, "if you could excuse me for a moment, I will be back shortly. I'm sorry but I must make this call."

While I waited for Tony to get Abby safely outside, I slid my gun out of the holster hidden on my thigh. I made small talk as I slid my dress up under the table.

As soon as I had given them enough time to get outside I pulled my gun and said, "Ramon St Paul you are under arrest for the attempted kidnapping of a federal agent."

I knew as soon as I finished my sentence that he was going to try to run. Before the next table knew what was going on, I had him on the floor and was cuffing him as Abby came flying back into the room.

"Ziva!" Abby yelled.

"Abby, not now. We will explain everything after we get home." I snapped.

I was standing him up as Gibbs and McGee burst into the dining room.

"Dinozzo, David, you take Abby home. I will meet you there after I take care of our friend here." Gibbs said, taking control of the situation.

"Yes, Boss." Tony and I both said at the same time. As Abby resign herself to her fate, Tony took care of the check and I walked Abby out to Tony's car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_Abby_**

My stomach was filled with knots and butterflies. Gibbs was going to kill me. That is if Ziva and Tony haven't by the time he gets there. Tony gave me the worst glare possible as he got into the car and we began the drive to Gibbs' house.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in, Abbs?" He said. I could see his knuckles turning white from the death grip he had on the steering wheel.

"Yea, Tony. I shouldn't have tried to deceive you." I said, as I curled my knees up to my chest.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me, Abbs! You are in for a whole lot more than that! You took the battery out of your phone! Rule number 3. Never, Abby, never be unreachable!"

"Tony, you don't need to yell at her. I think she understands how much trouble she is in. Don't you, Abby?" Ziva said softly, as she turned to look at me from the front seat.

"Yes, Ziva. I'm sorry." I said, already fighting back the tears.

We pulled into the driveway and walked up the sidewalk to Gibbs' house. Tony walked right in the house.

Ziva placed her hand on my back as I stalled at the front door. "Come on, Abby. Lets go inside." She said gently.

I walked inside and plopped down on the couch. I curled my knees up to my chest and tried to will myself to disappear. Gibbs was going to kill me. Putting oneself in danger was a big no-no on Gibbs long list of rules. I think that rule is so important it doesn't even have a number.

Ziva sat down next to me and put her arm around me. Tony was pacing across the living room. "Abby, do you have any idea who that guy was?" He asked.

"No, Tony." I said, and then added quietly to myself, "but I bet you're gonna tell me."

I wasn't quiet enough as Tony yelled, "Damn right I am! Abby, he is wanted in 4 states for kidnapping and murdering female scientists. The FBI has been after him for weeks. Abby, he could have hurt you. I know you thought I was trying to mess up your date, but I just had a bad feeling. I was just worried about you, Abbs. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you. You know, I wouldn't intentionally mess anything up for you. Oh I swear if Gibbs wasn't going to blister your ass for this I would do it myself! That way the next time you decide to throw caution to the wind you might think twice about it first!"

"Tony! You can't! I..." I yelled, as I jumped up from the couch. My voice disappeared when I looked past Tony, and there stood Gibbs. Leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed looking none too pleased. "I...umm...I..."

"Abigail." Gibbs said, as he started walking towards me.

I slid my hands behind me and I began slowly backing up. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the dangerously scary look he was giving me.

**_Gibbs_**

I watched as Abby slid her hands and placed them palms out behind her. It is the same thing Kelly used to do when she knew she was going to be spanked. I don't even think Abby realized she had done it until she backed into the wall. I hope she could see how upset I was with her. She didn't take her eyes away from mine until I spoke.

"Abigail. You are in serious trouble. I am very disappointed with the decisions that you have made tonight. You put your safety in jeopardy and hurt the people who care about you in the process. Not to mention you deliberately disobeyed me and broke several rules in the process." I gave her a moment to digest that and then added, "Do you have anything to say for yourself."

I wanted to wrap her up in my arms and comfort her as she looked from me to Ziva to Tony silently begging someone to save her.

"Tony...Ziva...I...I'm...so...sorry!" She sobbed, as she lowered herself to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest.

As much as I hated having to be tough on her, she needed to know that she couldn't get away with what she had done tonight. It was going to kill me to punish her so severely but if it keeps her from putting herself in danger again than it will be worth it.

"Abigail, you need to go upstairs to the guest room and I will be up to deal with you shortly." I said, as she began a fresh wave of tears. "Now!" I added when she didn't appear to have any intention of moving.

She jumped to her feet at the sound of my raised voice but didn't move towards the stairs. I realized after a few seconds that she was looking from Ziva to Tony and back willing them to save her.

"Abby, I cannot save you." Ziva said softly, as she got up and walked over to Abby. "You deserve your punishment." Ziva pulled Abby into a hug and kissed her cheek, then she pushed her gently towards the stairs. She said softly, "Go on."

Abby was still crying as she climbed the stairs to the guest room.

"Boss, I don't know how much you heard, but I'm sorry, it was not my place..."

"Dinozzo, shut up and listen." I said, as I delivered a strong smack to the back of his head. "You had every right to tell Abby how you felt. She tried to play you two tonight, and that is not ok. She needs to know that. She also needs to learn that you donwaste good. And our team...this family is a good thing. For all of us." I said, as I looked away.

"Why does she get to you so much?" Ziva asked me softly.

"Because...she reminds me of Kelly." I said, so softly I was not sure if either of them heard me.

"Gibbs, what do you want us to do now?" Ziva asked, after a few minutes.

"Go home, you two. I have to deal with Abby. It's going to be a long night. Come back tomorrow at 11 for lunch. Abby is going to need to be reminded that she is loved. Bring McGee with you. Ok? Ziva...Donozzo?"

"Yes, Gibbs."

"Got it, boss"

I waited until they had pulled out of the driveway before I sank down on the couch. It was so difficult to be hard on her. Abby knew better than all of them how to press my buttons and I wanted to shake her sometimes. How could she not see how dangerous things could be. What a way to spend my Friday night. If we had not been there...no. I couldn't let myself think down that road. I will not loose another daughter.

I stood up and took a deep breath as I headed upstairs to find out what was going though her mind to possess her to act like she had tonight.

**_Abby_**

I sat on the bed, leaned up against the headboard, and was dreading the moment that Gibbs would walk in the door. I really screwed up this time. I guess I should have known that they would find me. And secretly...I'm really glad they did. I guess Tony's gut was right. I just didn't want to face Gibbs. I hated to think that I had let him down. I really have got to learn to think things through. I never think about what's going to happen _after_ I do something until I have already done it. I thought about Tony's face when he was yelling at me downstairs. He really did care. I messed up really bad and they probably weren't even going to want to talk to me after today. Tony hated me and Gibbs was going to kill me!

I jumped as the door opened. I buried my head in my knees as I pulled them up to my chest. I felt Gibbs sit down on the bed. When he didn't immediately start yelling, I looked up.

"Abby, why do you continue to defy me?" He asked me softly.

"I...umm...it's not like I set out to disobey you. It kind of just happens. I didn't really think past ditching Ziva and Tony. I was mad that he was messing up my date."

"I know, Abbs. But I am glad that they were there to protect you. Aren't you?"

"Yea...I am. I didn't really think my plan through very well." I said, as Gibbs raised an eyebrow at me. "Ok, I guess I didn't think it through at all."

"No, you didn't, Abbs." He said, as He shook his head. "You are going to end up here, answering to me, every time, Abbs. Unless you start thinking before you do things."

"Tony hates me, doesn't he?" I said, wiping a tear off my cheek.

"Hates you? Abby, he loves you! You are like his little sister. He would do anything to protect you. How could you think that, Abbs?"

"But...Gibbs, he yelled at me! He said he wanted to...to sp...well...you heard him."

"Abby, do you understand why Tony threatened to punish you? Do you know why I am going to punish you?" Gibbs asked.

"Because you are mad."

"And..."

"Because that's what happens when you upset someone."

"No, Abbs. A punishment is meant to be a learning experience. A lesson. I am going to spank you so that the next time you get mad and go to do something stupid, you might stop and think about how sore you bottom was. Maybe, just maybe, it might help you make the right choice next time. Believe me, Abigail. It is my job to make sure you learn from this. I don't want to think of what I would do if something happened to you, Abbs. I care about you and so does Tony, Ziva, McGee and Ducky. There are consequences for your actions. Does you understand now, Abby? Do you see why we were all so upset?"

"Yes, Gibbs. I guess I do, I just never really thought it through."

"Abby, you are one of the smartest people I know. But for someone so brilliant you have made a lot of dumb decisions lately. Don't you see that I am trying to get you to think before you do something that will get you in trouble."

"Yea." I said, looking down.

"So lets talk about the bad decisions you have made today."

"I tried to ditch Tony and Ziva."

"And..."

"And I turned off my phone?"

"And..."

"I don't know, Gibbs!" I yelled, standing up and crossing my arms across my chest before throwing them out to the side. "What do you want me to say? I almost got kidnapped? That I actually enjoyed the thought of some guy liking me and asking me out? That I didn't want Tony to go so he could use it to make fun of me! That I was relieved that Ziva was there to save the day. That I can't take care of myself? What do you want me to say, Gibbs?" I finish ranting and threw myself into his arms.

**_Gibbs_**

I watched as Abby poured her heart out and when she was finished I opened my arms and she flew right into the embrace. I rubbed her back and tried to explain away her concerns.

"Abby, you are a beautiful, smart, funny, and amazing woman. We have a very unique family, Abbs. But we love and take care of each other. We will always be there for you, Abby. Always. But I will do what I have to do to protect you. If me putting you across my lap is going to make you think before you act, I am going to do so, Abbs."

I felt her curl up even more as she leaned her head against my chest. "But, Gibbs...it hurts when you spank me." She mumbled into my chest, sounding very much like a little girl who didn't want her daddy to spank her.

I couldn't hold in the small laugh that escaped. "Yea, Abbs. That's the whole point. That's what you're supposed to remember and think about the next time you go to do something stupid. Your brain will send off little warning signals saying wait! If we do that we will end up with a sore bottom. And then you will make the right choice next time and not do whatever it is that would have landed you in trouble."

She lifted her head and looked up at me, "Gibbs, you know, that actually makes sense."

I laughed, as I kissed her forehead. "Yea, Abbs. I know."

We sat there for a few more minutes as I rubbed her back. After a bit she turned to look at me again. "So Tony was threatening to spank me because he cares about me?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Abby. Tony loves you and would do anything for you. Even if that means showing you some tough love to keep you from getting hurt." I said gently.

"What about Ziva?" She asked, in a quiet voice.

"What about Ziva? She loves you as a sister and as her friend."

"Yea but, Gibbs, she said I deserved to be punished. She didn't care that I was going to get a spankin." Abby said, burying her face in my chest again.

"Well do you?"

"What?"

"Deserve a spanking for the stunt you pulled tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Abby..." I said incredulously.

"Yea, I guess I do. But I don't want one.."

"No one does, Abbs. Maybe you will think about that next time. If you make a good choice next time then you won't get a spanking. Have you thought of that?"

"Hmm...no I guess I didn't really think about what would happen when you found out. I guess I just figured I could talk Tony into not telling you."

"Well that wouldn't be very nice of you to get him in trouble."

"Tony, in trouble? Ha! You wouldn't!"

I just looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

"You would...?"

"Yes, Abby. I love you all as if you were my own kids. When you mess up you get punished, that how life is, and Abby..." I said, as I lifted her chin so I could look into her eyes. "Hiding something from me is the same as lying. And you know how I feel about lying." I felt her shiver. Her and Tony were the two of them that had been punished for lying to me. Lying was unacceptable for any reason and every single one of them knew it.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Are you ready to get this over with?"

"Yes, Sir." Abby said, curling up into a small ball on my lap.

"Stand up, Abby." I said, the firm scolding tone returning to my voice. "Now." I said, a little louder. When she still didn't move, I picked her right up and stood her on her feet by my side. "Abigail, we just discussed this punishment and the reason for it. Now, do not make this any worse for yourself than it is already going to be."

"Yes, Gibbs." She said, then nodded as her eyes met mine.

"Now there is going to be two parts to your punishment. Yes, Abbs, two." I said, as she opened her mouth to protest that announcement. "You will receive a spanking tonight for your serious lack of judgement. When you get up in the morning you will sit down and write Tony and Ziva each a letter. In that letter I expect you to seriously evaluate your respect, love, and appreciation for each of them. Whether you see it or not, they both love you just as much as they could love a sibling related by blood. They were there to save you tonight after you pushed them away. Why would they do that if they didn't love you, Abbs?" I took a deep breath as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. I was being hard on her, harder than I had even been on her. She needed to know that she had to start thinking before she ended up in trouble again. "Now, I am going to give you a few minutes to think about why you are getting this spanking. From the conversation we just had, I want to make sure you understand exactly why you are being punished. Now, I will be back in five minutes. You will go stand right there in the corner and when I come back you will tell me why you are in trouble."

I watched her shoulders sag as she nodded and said a quiet "yes, Sir." And then she walked herself over to the corner of the room I had pointed at. I stood up and watched her for a few seconds before walking out of the room.

I had made it halfway down the stairs when I heard her talking to someone. Thinking she had disregarded my instructions and was calling one of her pseudo siblings with her cell, I turned around and headed back up the stairs taking them two at a time. I was shocked when I stood in the doorway and realized that Abby was simply talking to herself.

**_Abby_**

I cant believe i was standing in the corner. This brought back memories of my childhood. I didn't get in trouble all that often but when I did, I sure had made it memorable. I was relieved when I thought I heard Gibbs close the door on the way out of the room. I couldn't think with my mind rambling so much. I needed to think out loud. Usually in my lab with my music up loud no one can hear me talking to myself as I think through things. I took a deep breath and tried to rationalize why I was in this mess.

_Ok, so I went out with a complete stranger. Yea, I guess in hindsight that was pretty dumb. I tried to ditch Ziva and Tony when they were only trying to look out for me. Well that plan failed miserably. On second thought...that wasn't such a great idea. Hmm...what else did I do? Oh I guess it wasn't smart to take my phone apart. Gibbs rule number 3, Never be unreachable. I kinda broke that rule. And I hope you don't get extra for breaking a rule on purpose versus on accident. I wasn't very nice to Ziva. She is one of my closest friends and I do love her as a sister. I hope she will forgive me._

I didn't even realize I was crying until I dropped my face into my hands. I felt so bad about hurting everyone. I wished I could tell Tony and Ziva how sorry I was.

**_Ziva_**

As we left Gibbs house we drove for quite a while before either of us said anything.

"Ziva?"

"Yea, Tony?"

"Do you think Abby knows that we love her?"

"Yes, Tony. But I am sure Gibbs will make sure of that tonight. Gibbs will make sure that she understands why we did what we did. He will also make sure that she understands why what she did was wrong."

"How do you know?" He asked, glancing over at me.

I felt my cheeks flush. I thought back to the last spanking I had gotten from Gibbs. It was the lightest punishment I had ever received but I had respected the fact that he made sure to seek out the truth before doling out any punishments.

"Gibbs will not punish Abby until she proves to him that she understands exactly why she deserves it." I said, silently hoping that Tony would drop the subject.

"Yea, I just hope he isn't too hard on her." Tony said softly.

"How did you know that Gibbs was going to spank her?" I asked, thinking back to his threat to her earlier. "Would you really have followed through with what you said?"

He thought for a few moments before answering me, "Because Ziva, Gibbs has been more of a father to me than Senior ever was. And it's a father's job to protect his kids and keep them safe. And part of that job is helping them learn from their mistakes. I have learned from many of my own mistakes thanks to Gibbs." Tony said, then was silent for a few moments before he asked, "You really didn't know Gibbs was going to spank her?"

"Oh no, I knew. I know exactly what happens when you disobey him." I said to myself.

"Yea...me too, Ziva." Tony responded quietly. "Zi, do you ever compare Gibbs to your father?"

I thought for a moment about how to answer that. "Eli is such a different type of father than Gibbs is. Gibbs has love and kindness and he punishes out of love. Eli...well he doesn't...didn't ever show me the love and kindness that Gibbs has. Gibbs is the closest thing I have to a father. I love and respect him and I want to make him proud of me."

I could tell Tony was thinking hard about what I had said. "You know, Ziva I feel the same way. I want to make Gibbs proud of me."

I smiled. "You will, Tony."

**_Gibbs_**

I stood in the doorway listening to Abby sort out her thoughts. She must have thought I had closed the door. She was talking out loud to herself trying to sort through a mess of thoughts. I smiled as I listened to her come to the realization that did deserve this punishment. My heart broke for her as I heart her guilt laced sobs. I knew that she finally understood. I had not been sure that she would actually do it when I put her in the corner. Abby'd had the closest thing to a normal childhood of any of them. Being raised in the south I knew from previous talks and punishments that Abby was no stranger to being spanked. I knew the first time I pulled her across my lap that she knew that position well from her childhood. But it was different with Abby. Ziva and Tony, well and even McGee were tougher, stronger, and able to sort through their emotions quicker. But when I had to punish Abby...it was like Kelly was standing in front of me. She would whimper and a fuss and cry. It broke my heart, even though I knew It had to be done. At least tonight I think she finally understood the why behind my rules and tough love.

I walked into the room and sat down on the bed. "Abby. Come here." I said.

She walked over and stood beside me. Her hands were behind her trying to protect her bottom from what she knew would come.

"Abby, I want you to tell me why you are getting a spanking tonight."

"I broke the rules." She said, looking at the floor.

She knew better than try to think that simple answer would suffice. I tilted her chin up and waited until she saw the look in my eyes, before raising my eyebrow.

She sighed and continued. "I lied to you, and to Tony and Ziva. I was unreachable. I made sure no one knew where I was or could trace my phone. I didn't trust Tony's instinct that something was wrong. And I put myself in danger."

She looked back down at the floor after she finished. I was proud of her for admitting all of it without me having to help her along. That was a first. Maybe she was learning from our discussions. Maybe giving her a few minutes to sort out her thoughts was what she needed.

"Good girl, Abby. I am proud of you for admitting all of that. Now, for intentionally making yourself unreachable, I am going to spank you with my hand. Now, drop your pants." I said, as I watched her eyes grow wide and tears began escaping. "Now, Abby. Either you do it or I will." She undid the button and pushed them down to her knees as I pulled her across my lap.

I began to spank her with hard, determined swats as I reminded her on how she had ended up in this mess. "Abby, you need to learn that we have rules for your safety. If I can't find you, how am I going to be able to save you if something bad happens?"

"I don't know! I'm sorry, Gibbs!" She cried as several swats landed on the lower most crease of her bottom. "Please! Gibbs, I won't turn my phone off again!"

I spanked her for another minute before stopping and rubbing her back to help her catch her breath.

After she had calmed a little I stood her up. She pulled up her pants and then I said, "Abby, I want you to go down and get the hairbrush. Surely you remember where it is from our last discussion with it."

"Oh! Please, No! Gibbs!" She threw her arms around me. I rubbed her back for a few seconds before standing her back up and repeating my instructions again before adding, "Now, Abigail. Go on."

I watched as she gave me one last puppy dog look before walking out the door. She went downstairs to retrieve the hairbrush from the living room where she had received her last spanking. She came back in and stood beside me. She handed it to me and I waited for her to lower her pants. When I realized she had no intention of doing so I said, "you can either lower your pants and get across my lap or I can do it and your pants won't be the only protection your bottom will be losing." As soon as she realized what I was threatening she lowered them quickly.

I pulled her across my lap for the second time and said, "Abby you lied to me. You lied to Tony and Ziva. Lying is unacceptable. Every time you lie to me I will be using this hairbrush to have this discussion with you. Lying hurts, Abby. Nothing good will come from lying. I cannot protect you if you do not tell me the truth. I have to be able to trust you, Abby."

I spanked her with the hairbrush for two minutes. Her sobbing and her hands pinned behind her back was breaking my heart. She was sobbing and I had to force myself to finish the last part of her spanking.

I held her until she had calmed down a little and then stood her up once again beside me. "Abby, you have one part left. You need to understand that you cannot put yourself in danger without serious consequences. I cannot even let myself think about something happening to you. You are going to lay over the edge of the bed, and after this last spanking part of your spanking we will be all done."

She looked up at me through her tears and sobbed, "Your gonna use your belt. Aren't you, Gibbs?"

"Yes, Hun, I am. I hope for both of our sakes that you will not put yourself in danger again." I said, trying to overcome the desire to scoop her up in my arms and comfort her.

"Please, Papa Gibbs!" She whispered. She had said it so quietly I wouldn't have believe she said it if I hadn't watched her lips move. Oh she was breaking my heart. I needed to get this over with so I could comfort her.

"Abigail, drop your pants and get over the bed. Now!" I said, as she flew into motion.

She knew what was expected as she lowered her pants and her panties in one swift motion before throwing herself across the bed.

"Abby, do not ever think about putting yourself in harms way ever again. Or we will be back here having this discussion again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." She cried into the comforter.

I quickly gave her the 20 swats with the belt that she had earned. When I was done I dropped the belt to the floor and scooped her up in my arms.

"Abby, please don't ever do this again. Please behave and listen to the rules. I don't ever want to have to do that again. I love you too much to loose you, Abbs."

"I know!" She cried, sobbing into my chest.

I held her until her sobbing subsided and her breathing gradually went back to normal. I rubbed circles on her back and held her tight. After a while her breathing slowed and her arms were no longer gripped around my neck. I looked down and saw that she was fast asleep in my arms. I placed a kiss on her forehead before laying her down and tucking her in.

"Good night, Abby." I whispered, as I shut off the light. I pulled the door closed behind me and headed to get some sleep. It had been a long day.


End file.
